


Spiel der Könige

by TheTypewriter



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Chess, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTypewriter/pseuds/TheTypewriter
Summary: Charles Xavier liebt das Schachspiel. Das stille Duell des Intellekts, das die Spieler für ein paar Stunden zu Königen über eine Welt aus schwarzem und weißem Marmor macht. In Erik Lehnsherr hat er einen neuen Mitspieler gefunden, ebenbürtig auf dem Schachbrett und darüber hinaus. Doch im Angesicht des drohenden Atomkriegs lauert eine bittere Erkenntnis.





	Spiel der Könige

Es gibt nur ein Mittel, im Schachspiel unbesiegt zu bleiben.

*  


Nächte wie diese mochte er besonders. Wenn der Himmel über dem Bundesstaat New York wolkenlos war und bedeckt von unzähligen Sternen, die Bäume und Wiesen in geisterhaft weißes Licht tauchten und auf der spiegelnden Oberfläche des Sees hinter dem Anwesen tanzten. Ein warmer Herbstwind rauschte durch die Blätter und obwohl sie längst verblüht waren, meinte er, die Rosen noch riechen zu können, die den ganzen Sommer mit obszöner Pracht rund um das Haus geblüht hatten. Man könnte es romantisch nennen, zumindest würden die meisten Menschen das tun. Er konnte darüber nur großzügig lächeln. Denn ein klarer Verstand wie seiner war selbstverständlich frei von derart kitschigen Einfällen.  
Charles Xavier drehte das Glas in seiner Hand und brachte die Eiswürfel darin zum Klirren, bevor er es an die Lippen hob. Der Whisky floss mit bitterer Samtigkeit in seinen Mund und zog eine Spur aus Hitze hinter sich her.  
Wie seine Zunge, wenn er ihn küsste.  
Charles hörte seine Schritte auf dem polierten Holzboden hinter sich, gemächlich, als hätte er es nicht eilig, sein Ziel zu erreichen. Kurz darauf hallten das Quietschen der Scharniere und das leise Klicken des Türschlosses durch seinen Körper und fanden ein Echo in seinem Herzschlag, der einen Satz machte, bevor er eine Spur schneller wurde. Eine Reaktion, die er inzwischen gut kannte. Erik hatte diese Wirkung auf ihn von Anfang an gehabt.  
„Du kommst spät.“  
Erik trat aus der Bibliothek auf die dunkle Terrasse hinaus. „Mir war nicht klar, dass wir verabredet sind.“  
Charles nahm einen weiteren Schluck Whisky und genoss das leichte Brennen des Alkohols in seinem Mund. „Sind wir das nicht jeden Abend?“  
Erik blieb dicht hinter ihm stehen. Sie berührten einander nicht, dennoch spürte Charles die starke Präsenz von Eriks Körper, die wie elektrischer Strom durch seinen vibrierte. Es gab nur wenige, die schon einmal ein ähnliches Gefühl in ihm ausgelöst hatten. Und noch nie war es ein Mann gewesen. Erik war in jeder Hinsicht besonders.  
Erik griff mit einer Hand um ihn herum, nahm ihm das Glas ab und leerte es mit einem Schluck. Später würden seine Küsse nach Whisky schmecken. Bitter und teuer.  
„Die Nacht ist noch jung“, sagte er rau. „Lust auf ein Spiel?“  
„Welche Art von Spiel schwebt dir vor?“  
Eriks tiefes Lachen floss wie eine heiße Welle durch Charles‘ Körper, satt und schwer. Es war eine überflüssige Frage. Sie wussten beide, was heute Nacht passieren würde. Wenn es eine Frage gab, die es wert war gestellt zu werden, dann höchstens die, ob sie es diesmal schafften, vorher wenigstens eine Partie Schach zu beenden.  
Erik überwand den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen, drückte sich an ihn und strich mit der Nasenspitze über seinen Nacken. Charles hörte seine tiefen Atemzüge und der feine Luftzug jagte einen wohligen Schauer über seine Wirbelsäule.  
„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, bist du mehrere Partien im Rückstand.“  
Charles hörte, spürte die Worte dicht an seinem Ohr. Er drehte sich um, ohne den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu vergrößern. Das Grau von Eriks Augen war beinahe schwarz, doch Charles meinte, tief in der Dunkelheit ein Glimmen auszumachen.  
„Vielleicht habe ich dich gewinnen lassen“, erwiderte er süffisant.  
Eriks Mundwinkel zuckten. „Wieso solltest du mir einen derartigen Vorteil verschaffen?“  
„Um dich in Sicherheit zu wiegen?“  
Der andere Mann beugte sich nach vorne, wollte ihn zweifellos küssen. Charles wich ihm aus und wandte sich zur Terrassentür.  
„Auf ein Neues?“  
Hinter ihm erklang ein Schnauben. „Kann‘s kaum erwarten.“

In der Bibliothek war es heiß, fast stickig, obwohl das Feuer im Kamin längst heruntergebrannt war. Vielleicht kam es ihm auch nur so vor und es war die begierige Hitze in seinem Inneren, die ihn zum Schwitzen brachte.  
Charles trat an die niedrige Kommode mit dem alten Plattenspieler. Das dunkle Holz schimmerte im goldenen Schein der antiken Messingleuchten. Er wählte eine Platte aus, legte sie vorsichtig auf und senkte die Nadel auf die schwarzen Rillen. Zuerst war nur ein Knistern zu hören, dann füllten leise Klänge den Raum, brachen sich an den Regalwänden und legten sich wie eine Decke über sie, mal weich wie Samt, mal kratzig wie dicke Wolle. Er drehte sich um und beobachtete Erik, der die Schachfiguren auf ihre Plätze auf dem schweren Brett aus schwarzem und weißem Marmor stellte. Eine Armee für jeden von ihnen, bereit, sich für sie in die Schlacht zu stürzen. Bereit, für sie zu sterben. Machte sie das zu ihren Königen?  
„Ein Drink?“  
Erik sah ihn über das Brett hinweg an und nickte. Charles füllte zwei Gläser und trug sie zu dem kleinen Tisch zwischen den beiden gepolsterten Sesseln, an dem Erik und er sich trafen, seit sie das Anwesen seiner Familie bezogen hatten. _Sein_ Haus. Noch immer fiel es ihm schwer, es als das zu betrachten. Er war so lange fort gewesen, dass ihm das Gebäude, in dem er seine Kindheit verbracht hatte, fremd geworden war.  
Erik nahm ihm ein Glas ab und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Charles warf einen Blick auf das Schachbrett. Die schwarzen Figuren standen auf Eriks Seite, ihre weißen Gegenstücke auf seiner. Seit ihrer ersten Partie war das so. Er gegen Erik, weiß gegen schwarz, Licht gegen Dunkelheit, als gäbe es für sie nur diese eine mögliche Rolle. War es Absicht oder Zufall? Unbewusst oder Ausdruck eines tieferen Wissens, das sie beide in sich trugen, aber nicht in Worte kleideten?  
Er stellte das Glas neben dem Brett ab und eröffnete die Partie. Erik konterte sofort. Die ersten Züge kamen schnell und präzise, ein kontrollierter Schlagabtausch, der einen ersten Vorgeschmack auf den Kampf bot, der ihnen noch bevorstand. Charles schaute zur anderen Seite des Bretts, wo sich sein Ziel, Eriks schwarzer König, über die anderen Figuren erhob. Hier standen nur ein paar Holzfiguren zwischen ihm und dem möglichen Sieg. Hier war es nur ein Spiel, in dem sie sich für kurze Zeit zu Herrschern über eine ganze Welt aufschwangen. Im Gegensatz dazu bahnte sich draußen ein echter Krieg an. Und in diesem waren sie keine Könige, sondern Menschen, die an der Seite ihrer Verbündeten in den Kampf zogen. Dort draußen konnten sie verletzt werden. Sogar getötet, wie sie bereits schmerzvoll erleben mussten.  
Dort draußen waren Freund und Feind nicht immer derart eindeutig zu erkennen …  
Charles setzte einen Bauern und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Eriks Blick lag auf ihm, still wie ein See im Herbstnebel. Aber Charles kannte ihn gut genug, um um die Wellen zu wissen, die sich langsam unter der scheinbar ruhigen Oberfläche hochschaukelten. Wo stand er in diesem Krieg?  
„Auf welcher Seite siehst du dich?“ fragte er langsam.  
Erik griff nach einem seiner schwarzen Springer. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“  
Charles lächelte milde. „Ich spreche nicht von Schach.“  
Erik drehte die Figur zwischen den Fingern. Er ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort.  
„Auf keiner“, sagte er dann und setzte die Figur zurück auf das Brett. Ein riskanter Zug, wie Charles feststellte. Erik scheute den Konflikt nicht. Nein, er suchte ihn. „Ich kämpfe alleine.“  
„Macht dich das nicht einsam?“  
„Es macht mich stark.“  
Charles neigte den Kopf zur Seite und stützte das Kinn auf seine Hand. „Alleine zu sein macht dich nicht stark, mein Freund. Es macht dich verwundbar. Ohne die anderen Figuren ist der König hilflos. Er braucht sie, um diesen Kampf zu führen.“  
„Er opfert sie für seinen Sieg“, konterte Erik hart.  
Charles schloss für einen Moment die Augen und sah Armando vor sich, wie er sein Taxi an den Straßenrand vor ihnen steuerte und sich lässig aus dem Fenster lehnte. _Wohin kann ich Sie bringen, Gentlemen?_  
„Ein leichtfertiges Opfer kann den Verlust der ganzen Partie bedeuten. Kein Krieg kann alleine gewonnen werden. Und kein Leben alleine gelebt.“  
Erik sah auf das Spiel hinab. „Ich habe niemand anderen.“  
„Du hast mich“, widersprach Charles seinen düsteren Worten. „Mich und die anderen.“  
„Dich“, wiederholte Erik zögerlich, als erforsche er den Geschmack dieses Wortes. „Und was würdest du tun, um mich auf deine Seite zu ziehen?“  
Charles schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Ziel ist nicht, dich auf meine Seite zu ziehen, Erik. Ich will, dass du freiwillig zu mir kommst.“  
Erik hob den Kopf und fing seinen Blick auf, riss ihn mit sich in einen dunklen Strudel aus Zweifeln, Begehren und etwas anderem, über das keiner von ihnen nachzudenken wagte.  
„Und was bietest du mir, wenn ich komme?“  
Charles erwiderte die kaum verhohlene Gier in seinen Augen mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln. Er streckte eine Hand nach Eriks aus, die noch immer über dem Schachbrett schwebte, und umschlang die langen Finger mit seinen.  
„Finde es heraus.“

Erik stürzte sich auf ihn, schnell wie ein Raubtier, das zum tödlichen Angriff auf seine Beute ansetzte. In einer fließenden Bewegung kam er ihm über den Tisch entgegen, fegte mit einem Knie die Schachfiguren vom Brett, krallte die Hände in die Lehnen seines Sessels und schloss ihn mit seinem Körper ein. Charles lachte über diesen vulkanartigen Ausbruch blinden Verlangens, kam ihm aber nur zu willig entgegen, als Erik den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen überwand und die Lippen auf seine presste.  
Es war ein brutaler Kuss, wild und schmerzhaft.  
Erregend.  
Charles leckte über Eriks Lippen und entlockte ihm ein Keuchen, bevor er die Zunge in seinen Mund drängte, gegen Eriks, die sich sofort auf das leidenschaftliche Spiel einließ. Charles hob die Hände an sein Gesicht, spürte warme Haut und raue Bartstoppeln, weiche Haare, die über seine Finger fielen. Er schob sie weiter in Eriks Nacken und unter den hohen Kragen seines schwarzen Pullovers, fühlte die sanften Erhebungen seiner Wirbel unter den Fingerspitzen. Es war berauschend gut, ihn zu spüren, aber längst nicht genug, niemals genug …  
Als hätte er diesen Gedanken auf ihn übertragen, löste sich Erik von ihm und sah auf ihn herunter. Seine Lippen glänzten feucht und sein heißer Atem traf ihn im harten Stakkato seiner Begierde.  
„Sollen wir nach nebenan gehen?“  
Ins Schlafzimmer? Charles war sehr versucht, die Frage zu bejahen. Dem Verlangen nachzugeben, die lästigen Stoffschichten abzustreifen, die sie von dem ersehnten Körperkontakt trennten, und seiner Lust freien Lauf zu lassen.  
Aber dann hätte er sie beide um eine spannende Partie gebracht.  
„Nein.“  
Er schob Erik von sich und stand auf. Seine Beine zitterten vor Anspannung, als er langsam zu dem Sofa ging, das im rechten Winkel zum Kamin und den Bücherregalen daneben stand. Er zog sich das Sakko von den Schultern, legte es sorgsam auf der Lehne ab und ließ sich auf das Polster sinken.  
„Setz dich zu mir.“  
Erik hatte sich aufgerichtet und stand neben dem niedrigen Tisch, auf dem nur noch eine Handvoll Schachfiguren wie die Überlebenden einer viel zu kurzen Schlacht standen. Unter ihnen war auch der schwarze König, der tief in die gegnerischen Reihen gerutscht war. Sein weißer Zwilling hingegen lag irgendwo auf dem Boden, geschlagen und vergessen. Erik rührte sich nicht, aber Charles konnte förmlich sehen, wie sein Verstand die Situation analysierte. Rückzug oder Gegenangriff?  
„Spielst du mit mir, Charles?“  
Charles lehnte sich zurück, legte die Arme auf der Rückenlehne ab und schlug die Beine übereinander. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust und er atmete einige Male tief durch, um die aufkeimende Erregung zurückzudrängen. Er hatte vor, das hier auszukosten.  
„Ist es nicht das, was du wolltest?“, fragte er, die Stimme pure Herausforderung.  
Erik lächelte gefährlich. „Und nach welchen Regeln, deinen oder meinen?“  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir die Regeln für heute vergessen?“  
Erik kam mit langen Schritten auf ihn zu und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?“  
Statt zu antworten hob Charles die Hände und legte sie auf seinen Bauch. Durch den dunklen Stoff spürte er Eriks kräftige Atemzüge und als er die Finger bewegte, ertastete er die Konturen seiner Muskeln.  
Dass Erik ein faszinierender Mann war, war ihm bereits bei ihrer ersten Begegnung aufgefallen. Genauer gesagt kurz danach, als er neben ihm an Deck des Schiffes saß, das ihn, Moira und ihre CIA-Einheit zu der Stelle gebracht hatte, an der sie Sebastian Shaw vermuteten. Eriks Bewusstsein, das kurz zuvor aus dem tiefschwarzen Hafenbecken zu ihm durchgedrungen war, hatte ihn wie ein Schuss getroffen. Ein Eindruck, der sich nur noch verstärkt hatte, als Charles zu ihm in das eiskalte Wasser gesprungen war, um ihn vor dem Ertrinken zu retten. Die anderen an Bord waren vor dem Mann zurückgewichen, der in der Lage war, ein ganzes Schiff nur durch eine Bewegung seiner Hand zu zerstören. Charles nicht. Erik hatte fürchterlich gezittert und trotzdem die Decke abgelehnt, die er ihm reichte. Also war er einfach neben ihm sitzen geblieben, in seine eigene Decke gehüllt und noch immer fassungslos, dass die gewaltigen Kräfte, die er gespürt hatte, von diesem Mann ausgegangen waren. Befeuert von seinem unbändigen, verzweifelten Zorn auf den Mann, der in seinen Erinnerungen nur _Doktor_ hieß, hatte Erik eine Macht entfesselt, die Charles bisher bei nur wenigen Mutanten gespürt hatte. Sich selbst eingeschlossen.  
Aber es waren nicht nur seine Kräfte gewesen, die Charles beeindruckt hatten. Es waren auch diese stahlgrauen Augen, die in die Abgründe der Hölle gesehen und die Bilder nie vergessen hatten. Seine Stimme, kalt und schneidend wie eine Klinge und daran gewöhnt, gehört zu werden. Sein Körper, den er in den Jahren seines einsamen Krieges zu einer Waffe geformt hatte, stark, hart und tödlich für jene, die den Fehler machten, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Es bestand kein Zweifel: Erik war gefährlich. Und trotzdem – oder vielleicht gerade deshalb – hatte Charles sofort gewusst, dass er ihn an seiner Seite haben wollte.  
Er schob die Hände unter Eriks Pullover und berührte seine nackte Haut. Erik zuckte empfindlich zusammen, als er mit dem Daumen seinen Bauchnabel umkreiste und dann der feinen Linie aus zartem Haar bis zum Bund seiner Hose folgte.  
_Diese_ Faszination war erst später gekommen. Und hatte ihn nicht weniger überrascht. Charles hätte sich nie als prüde bezeichnet, wusste er nicht zuletzt durch seine telepathischen Kräfte, dass die menschliche Sexualität viele Facetten hatte. Trotzdem hatte er nicht erwartet, einmal sexuelles Begehren einem Mann gegenüber zu empfinden.  
Ein Begehren, das in Erik ein Echo fand.  
Anfangs hatte er sich dagegen gewehrt, dieser … Spannung zwischen ihnen eine Form zu geben. Er war nicht religiös, glaubte nicht an Sünden oder moralischen Verfall. Er war immer ein Mann der Vernunft gewesen. Und deren leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihm einem Gebet gleich die Gründe aufzählte, die gegen eine Affäre mit Erik sprachen, konnte er nicht so einfach ignorieren.  
Hatte er zumindest geglaubt.  
Ihr erster Sex war stürmisch gewesen. Rau, unbeherrscht und viel zu kurz, kaum mehr als eine Kostprobe dessen, was noch folgen würde. Danach hatte Erik sich wortlos angezogen und ihn in seinem Arbeitszimmer zurückgelassen, mit zerrissenem Hemd und runtergelassener Hose an den riesigen Schreibtisch gelehnt, auf dem seine zitternden Hände feuchte Abdrücke hinterlassen hatten. Charles‘ Beine hatten ihn kaum getragen, als er zum Sofa getaumelt und auf das weiche Leder gesunken war. Der Schluck Whisky direkt aus der Flasche hatte Eriks Geschmack aus seinem Mund vertrieben, nicht aber das Gefühl seines Körpers, der sich im hektischen Rhythmus der Lust an ihn drängte. Erik hatte die Zweifel auf seinen Lippen erstickt, sie von seiner Haut geleckt und aus seinem Körper getrieben. Und obwohl sie danach kein Wort miteinander wechselten, hatten sie beide gewusst, dass es jetzt, wo sie diese unsichtbare Grenze zwischen ihnen niedergerissen hatten, wieder passieren würde.  
Er hörte Erik scharf Luft holen, als er Knopf und Reißverschluss öffnete und ihm den Stoff von den Hüften streifte.  
„Charles …“  
Eriks Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen. Und den Grund dafür hatte Charles vor sich.  
Er legte eine Hand auf die deutliche Beule unter dem dünnen Stoff von Eriks Unterhose, spürte, wie sie unter seiner Berührung zuckte. Langsam strich er darüber, schloss dann die Finger um die warme Härte und blickte auf. Eriks Augen glänzten vor Lust. Seine Lippen formten erneut seinen Namen, doch Charles sah es mehr, als dass er es hörte. Und für einen Moment überwältigte ihn der Anblick, schob er alle Vorsicht von sich, tastete nach Eriks Gedanken und tauchte durch das Grau seiner Augen direkt in seinen Verstand. Es war ein Moment größter Nähe, intim, existenziell, und er wurde augenblicklich hart. Charles stöhnte, ein wilder Laut, der gleichsam seiner eigenen Erregung wie einem weit tieferen Gefühl entsprang, das ihn zum Kern seiner telepathischen Fähigkeiten führte. Für wenige Herzschläge waren sie eins, verschmolzen zu einem gemeinsamen Wesen, das keine Geheimnisse, keine Lügen kannte.  
Er zog sich ruckartig aus Eriks Verstand zurück und kehrte in seinen eigenen Kopf zurück. Vorsichtig erforschte er Eriks Gesicht, aber nichts verriet, dass der Mutant sein unerlaubtes Eindringen bemerkt hatte. Möglicherweise war es aber auch seine Lust, die seine Konzentration vernebelte.  
Charles hakte die Finger unter den Bund seiner Unterhose und wollte sie nach unten ziehen, als sich Eriks Hände um seine legten und ihn aufhielten.  
Charles vergrub die Zähne in seiner Unterlippe, um sein Grinsen zu verbergen, und ließ sie anschließend lasziv darübergleiten. „Willst du, dass ich aufhöre?“, fragte er provokant.  
Erik bedachte ihm einen kaum zu deutenden Ausdruck, bevor er seine Hände wieder los und ihn gewähren ließ. Ein klares Nein, dachte Charles amüsiert. Aber etwas anderes hatte er auch nicht erwartet.  
In den letzten Tagen war ihm Eriks Körper auf eine Weise vertraut geworden, die er nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Er hatte ihn mit Blicken, Händen und seiner Zunge erforscht, mit Atem, Zähnen und auf noch sehr viel intimere Weise gezeichnet. Trotzdem schienen seine Nerven vor Anspannung zu summen, als er ihn langsam auszog. Eriks Penis ragte hart vor ihm auf und Charles gab sich einen Moment, ihn schamlos zu betrachten. Wie alles andere war auch dieser Teil von Eriks Körper anziehend. Erstaunlich, was so ein paar Sexualhormone anrichten konnten.  
Charles grinste über diesen Gedanken, als er die erhitzte Haut mit den Fingerspitzen streifte und die Hand dann auf Eriks Hüfte legte. Er schob ihn einen Schritt rückwärts und rutschte vom Sofa auf den Boden, bis er vor ihm kniete. Ein überraschter Laut von Erik ließ ihn wissen, dass er damit nicht gerechnet hatte.  
_Hast du etwa geglaubt, dass mir die Züge ausgehen?_  
Er wartete nicht, ob Erik ihm seine telepathisch gestellte Frage beantwortete, sondern schloss die freie Hand um seinen Schaft. Ein paar Sekunden hielt er sie still, ließ Erik nur die Wärme und den sanften Druck seiner Finger spüren. Dann begann er, sie langsam auf und ab zu bewegen.  
Erik keuchte erneut, diesmal lustvoll. Charles schob ihn noch ein Stück zurück und suchte sich eine halbwegs bequeme Position zu seinen Füßen. Dann beugte er sich nach vorne und strich mit den Lippen über seinen Penis, verteilte federleichte Küsse auf der erhitzten Haut, die Erik gerade so spüren konnte.  
Über ihm erklang ein Geräusch, das verdächtig frustriert klang, doch Erik sagte nichts. Vielleicht traute er seiner Stimme nicht mehr.  
Charles fing seinen Blick auf, der ihm mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Erregung und Fassungslosigkeit begegnete. Charles konnte beides nachvollziehen. Das hier war auch für ihn eine neue Erfahrung. Und er war begierig darauf, sie zu machen.  
Er öffnete den Mund und leckte über Eriks Eichel, las die ersten Lusttropfen mit der Zunge auf und ließ zu, dass sich Eriks Geschmack in seinem Mund ausbreitete. Leicht salzig, bitter und … schwer zu beschreiben.  
Charles schloss die Augen, blendete die visuellen Reize aus und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf das, was die verbliebenen Sinne ihm gaben. Diesen fremdartigen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge, Eriks herben Duft, vermischt mit einem Hauch Seife und betörend intensiv, sein beinahe lautloses Keuchen und das Gefühl seiner Haut, warm und glatt. Heiß und feucht, als er die Lippen um seinen Schaft legte und ihn in seinen Mund gleiten ließ.  
Träge liebkoste Charles ihn mit der Zunge, umkreiste spielerisch seine Spitze und folgte der feinen Narbe, bevor er ihn tiefer aufnahm und die Lippen fester um ihn schloss.  
Erik entwich ein haltloses Stöhnen. „Verflucht, Charles ...“  
Charles unterbrach sich und sah durch ein paar verirrte dunkelbraune Haarsträhnen zu ihm auf. Erik hatte die Kiefer so fest aufeinandergepresst, dass die Muskeln an seinem Hals hervortraten, trotzdem gelang es ihm kaum, die Laute zu unterdrücken, die in ihm hochstiegen. Gut so. Charles wollte ihn hören.  
Er nahm ihn wieder auf, intensivierte den Druck seiner Zunge, leckte, saugte an ihm, umschloss ihn zusätzlich mit einer Hand und reizte ihn noch mehr. Erik griff grob in seine Haare, krallte sich fest und schob ihm seine Hüften entgegen. Er stöhnte, laut und hemmungslos, und Charles meinte, neben seinem Namen auch einen ziemlich wüsten deutschen Fluch zu hören. Er tastete erneut nach Eriks Verstand und spürte den heftigen Widerstreit in seinem Kopf. Erik wollte sich von ihm lösen, ihn packen und unterwerfen und gleichzeitig nicht, dass er aufhörte, ihn auf diese Weise zu befriedigen. Charles hatte Mühe, nicht zu lachen. Alleine hierfür lohnten sich die Schmerzen, die sich in seinen verkrampften Oberschenkeln ausbreiteten.  
Er entließ Eriks Penis aus seinem Mund, küsste seine Spitze, leckte darüber und schloss erneut die Lippen um ihn. Erik drängte ihm sein Becken entgegen, so heftig, dass Charles ihn bremsen musste. Er war kurz davor, wurde ihm bewusst. Er streichelte über Eriks Hintern, fühlte das Zucken der Muskeln unter seinen Fingern. Dann, aus einem plötzlichen Gefühl heraus, packte er zu, vergrub die Fingernägel in der festen Haut und genoss Eriks atemlosen Aufschrei. Die Hand glitt aus seinen Haaren und Erik zwang seine Härte ein letztes Mal in seinen Mund, bevor sich sein Körper verkrampfte. Ihm blieb ein letzter Moment, sich von Erik zu lösen, ehe ihn der Orgasmus überrollte.  
Charles ließ ihn verstreichen.  
Erik kam beinahe lautlos. Dafür umso heftiger. Und auch wenn Charles gewusst hatte, was ihn erwartete, war es fast zu viel.  
Haltsuchend krallte er die Finger in Eriks Hose, hielt seinen Schaft mit den Lippen fest, während sich Erik in langen Schüben in seinen Mund ergoss. Warm floss sein Samen über seine Zunge und erfüllte seinen ganzen Mund, bevor er ihn mühsam schluckte.  
Dann zwang ihn der Hustenreiz, Erik loszulassen.

Erledigt lehnte sich Charles gegen die Sofakante und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. Seine Lippen kribbelten und er hatte das komische Gefühl, dass seine Zunge taub war. Kurz fragte er sich, wie lange es wohl dauerte, bis seine Geschmacksknospen sämtliche Reize der letzten Minuten verarbeitet hatten. Und ebenso schnell wurde ihm klar, wie absurd es war, darüber nachzudenken. Jetzt. Hier.  
Vielleicht hatte Raven recht und er sollte wirklich weniger lesen …  
Er strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn und grinste verdorben zu Erik hoch.  
„Ich denke, diese Partie geht an mich.“  
Erik schüttelte den Kopf. Öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn gleich wieder, als hätten ihn die Worte verlassen.  
Charles hatte eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, welchen Weg sie gegangen waren.  
_Wir können uns auch so weiter unterhalten, wenn du zu erschöpft zum Reden bist,_ ergänzte er telepathisch und gab sich keinerlei Mühe, den süffisanten Unterton aus seiner Gedankenstimme herauszuhalten. _Oder ich …_  
Mit mehr Kraft, als Charles ihm in diesem Moment zugetraut hätte, packte Erik ihn am Kragen, zog ihn auf die wackeligen Beine und presste die Lippen auf seine.  
Charles war so perplex, dass er im ersten Moment nicht auf den Kuss reagierte und der andere Mutant nutzte seine Schwäche sofort für sich. Wild biss Erik ihm in die Unterlippe und als er erstickt aufkeuchte, drang er mit der Zunge in seinen Mund. Er würde sich selbst schmecken können, durchfuhr es Charles. Die Erkenntnis war befremdlich.  
Und verdammt erregend.  
Erik küsste ihn hart und verlangend, doch der Schmerz verbrannte unter den heißen Wellen der Lust, die wie Lava durch seine Adern floss. Charles vergrub die Hände in seinem Pullover und presste sich an ihn, wollte, dass Erik seine Erregung spürte, dass er ihn anfasste und um den Verstand brachte. Er schnappte nach Eriks Unterlippe, saugte sie zwischen seine Zähne und biss ihn. Erik machte sich mit einem Knurren los und presste erneut die Lippen auf seine. Charles spürte seine Hände auf seinen Schultern, dann in seinem Nacken, als Erik ihn dichter an sich zog und mit der Zunge gierig seinen Mund eroberte. Er würde nicht klein beigeben.  
Es war Charles, der sich ihm schließlich atemlos entzog und ein leichtes Zucken um Eriks Mundwinkel machte deutlich, dass die kleine Niederlage nicht unbemerkt blieb. Charles rollte mit den Augen, sagte aber nichts. Sollte Erik seinen Triumph doch genießen. Es würde der einzige bleiben.  
Erik ließ ihn los, leckte sich träge über die Lippen und Charles konnte nicht anders, als der flinken Bewegung seiner Zunge zu folgen. Er wollte diese Zunge auf seiner nackten Haut spüren …  
„Ich hoffe, das reicht als Beweis, dass ich nicht _erschöpft_ bin“, sagte Erik und seine Stimme klang viel zu fest angesichts dessen, was Charles gerade mit ihm angestellt hatte. Mistkerl.  
„Ich bin froh, das zu hören“, entgegnete er rau. „Ich befürchtete schon, dass ich heute Nacht leer ausgehe.“  
Erik legte die Hände auf seinen Hintern und drückte leicht zu. Charles zuckte erregt zusammen.  
„Du hast betrogen“, knurrte Erik und der Vorwurf klang so trotzig, dass Charles lachen musste.  
„Keine Regeln, schon vergessen?“  
Eriks Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Du solltest vorsichtig mit deinen Wünschen sein. Ihre Erfüllung könnte mehr sein, als du verkraften kannst.“  
Charles reckte das Kinn. „Große Worte, Lehnsherr. Ich würde aber lieber Taten sehen.“  
Erik wies mit dem Kinn in Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Komm mit nach nebenan und ich zeige dir _Taten_.“  
„Und wieso nicht hier?“, fragte Charles und begann, provozierend langsam sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Seit wann bist du so zimperlich?“  
„Zimperlich? Ich?!“ Erik hob die Brauen. „Ich denke dabei an dich. Der Teppich ist nicht gerade bequem und ich werde nicht sehr sanft mit dir sein, wenn du nachher unter mir liegst.“  
Charles stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und für einen Moment waren sie auf Augenhöhe. „Wer sagt, dass ich unter dir liegen werde?“  
Statt zu antworten, machte Erik einen Schritt nach vorne und zwang ihn, zurückzuweichen. Charles ließ sich nach hinten sinken, in Erwartung, das Sofa unter sich zu spüren. Stattdessen hörte er ein ruckartiges Poltern hinter sich, dann ein Schleifen, und wo gerade noch die Sitzfläche gewesen war, war plötzlich Leere. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und wäre gestürzt, wenn Eriks kräftige Arme nicht nach ihm gegriffen hätten.  
Aber Erik dachte nicht daran, ihm aufzuhelfen.  
Einen Herzschlag später fand Charles sich auf dem Boden liegend wieder, Erik über sich, der gewinnend auf ihn hinabgrinste. „Ich sage das.“

Charles starrte ihn an, sah dann zur Seite und suchte nach dem Sofa. Erik hatte das schwere Möbelstück gut zwei Meter nach hinten geschoben. Dabei hatte er es gar nicht berührt. Wie …  
Er entdeckte die flachen Nägel, mit denen der gemusterte Stoff über die Polster gespannt war. Sie waren aus Metall. Er schnaubte. Mit diesem Zug hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Du solltest mich niemals unterschätzen, Charles“, sagte Erik, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen.  
Charles sah ihn an und hatte einmal mehr das Gefühl, die Beute eines Raubtiers zu sein. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich. Nein, nicht nur Beute. Willige Beute.  
„Das passiert mir sicher nicht nochmal“, versprach er.  
Eriks Grinsen wurde eine Spur breiter. Er glaubte ihm kein Wort.  
Charles legte den Kopf ab und ließ die neue Perspektive auf sich wirken. Erik hatte Recht. Der Teppich war dick und fein gewebt, aber kein Vergleich zu seinem Bett. Und dann war da noch ihr Publikum.  
Er betrachtete die Regalbretter, auf denen sich die größten Wissenschaftler und Poeten der letzten Jahrhunderte aneinanderreihten. Die Aussicht, unter ihrer aller Augen mit Erik zu schlafen, war so merkwürdig wie amüsant.  
„Was ist so komisch?“, wollte Erik über ihm wissen.  
Charles schob einen Arm unter seinen Kopf und schaute zu ihm auf. „Ich denke über unsere Zuschauer nach.“  
Erik sah sich um. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was er meinte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Manchmal wünschte ich mir die Fähigkeit, in deinen Kopf zu schauen, Charles Xavier.“  
Es sollte ein Witz sein, aber Charles entging der seltsame Unterton nicht, der in Eriks Worten mitschwang. Und mit einem Mal wurde ihm wieder bewusst, was der eigentliche Grund dafür war, dass sie hier waren. In diesem Haus und dieser Nacht, deren erster Eindruck erotischer Leichtigkeit keinem zweiten Blick standhielt.  
„Du brauchst meine Telepathie nicht, Erik“, entgegnete er. „Ich denke, du weißt, was du sehen würdest.“  
Erik senkte den Kopf und die Schatten in seinem Gesicht vertieften sich. „Und was wäre das?“  
Charles atmete tief durch. „Angst.“ Er setzte das Wort wie eine Schachfigur in den Raum, hoffend, dass es seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte. „Angst vor dem, was passiert, wenn wir Erfolg haben. Wenn wir Shaw finden. Wenn du ihn findest. Angst davor, dich zu verlieren.“  
Eriks Gesicht zeigte keine Regung und Charles widerstand dem Drang, in seinem Kopf nach einer zu suchen.  
„Du denkst zu viel nach“, meinte Erik schließlich und seine Stimme vibrierte vor unterdrückten Emotionen. Da war Wut, viel Wut. Und Bedauern?  
„Und du zu wenig“, schoss Charles zurück. „Was kommt nach ihm?“  
Erik beugte sich über ihn und küsste seinen Hals. „Es wird nicht mit Schmidt enden. Dieser Krieg wird nie vorbei sein.“  
Charles drehte den Kopf zur Seite und genoss Eriks warme Lippen auf seiner Haut. „Es muss keinen Krieg geben, mein Freund.“  
Eriks Mund strich über seinen Puls und Charles hörte ihn leise lachen. „Wir sind längst im Krieg.“  
Er wollte widersprechen, doch Erik brachte ihn mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen.  
Charles schloss die Augen, legte einen Hand in Eriks Nacken und fuhr mit den Fingern durch seine verschwitzten Haare. Eriks Zunge glitt über seine Lippen und dann in seinen Mund. Schnell wurde aus dem sanften Kuss ein begieriger, wurde Eriks Mund drängender und die Hitze seines Körpers verzehrender. Charles zog ihn an sich. Seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten, begierig darauf, mehr von Erik zu spüren. Er griff nach dem Saum seines Pullovers und zerrte fordernd den störenden schwarzen Stoff nach oben. Erik schob seine Hand zur Seite und richtete sich auf. Charles vergrub die Zähne in seiner Unterlippe und unterdrückte einen ungeduldigen Laut, als Erik den Pullover provozierend langsam über seinen Kopf zog und seinen nackten Oberkörper entblößte. Er liebte es, Erik zu berühren, aber schon der Anblick seines nackten Körper erregte ihn. Zumal Erik seine Hose nicht wieder hochgezogen hatte.  
Charles‘ Blick streifte seinen halb erigierten Penis, wanderte höher über seinen Bauch, der sich bei jedem seiner tiefen Atemzug hob und senkte, seine Brust, die definierten Oberarme und … die Narben.  
Im Alltag gab sich Erik Mühe, sie zu verbergen, aber Charles wusste genau, wo sie lagen und woher jede einzelne von ihnen stammte. Erik hatte ihm nie davon erzählt und würde es auch nicht tun, aber Charles hätte seine Worte ohnehin nicht gebraucht. Er hatte die Verletzungen gesehen, sie gespürt, als er zum ersten Mal in Eriks Verstand eingedrungen war. Er hatte mitangesehen, wie die Narbe entstanden war, die leicht schief über sein Brustbein verlief. Die unter seinem linken Rippenbogen, die wie eine Mondsichel aussah. Oder die ganz kleine an seiner Schläfe, dicht an seinem Haaransatz, die man nur sehen konnte, wenn man ihm so nah war, dass man ihn berühren konnte.  
Charles setzte sich auf und küsste die wulstige Linie unter Eriks Schlüsselbein, die sich bis zu seiner Schulter zog. Sanft spürte er der feinen Erhebung erst mit seinen Lippen, dann mit seiner Zunge nach. Die Narben waren hässlich und er wusste, dass Erik jede einzelne davon verachtete, erinnerten sie ihn doch täglich an das, was er unter Shaws Händen hatte durchmachen müssen. Seltsamerweise mochte Charles sie trotzdem. Vielleicht, weil sie entgegen Eriks Überzeugung nicht nur für Schmerz standen, sondern auch für Heilung. Das Weiterleben. Für eine Zukunft, in der die Vergangenheit nicht mehr war als eine verblasste Erinnerung.  
Er bewegte sich weiter, verteilte kleine Küsse und Bisse auf Eriks Brust, leckte über seine harten Nippel. Er mochte es, wie sich seine warme Haut anfühlte. Wie sie roch. Der herbe Geruch haftete auch den Laken in seinem Bett an. Und er würde es Erik niemals verraten, aber erst heute morgen hatte er sich dabei erwischt, die Nase in den Stoff zu drücken und das Echo seiner Anwesenheit tief einzuatmen.  
Erik entzog sich ihm erneut, zerrte grob das Hemd aus seiner Hose und machte sich an den verbliebenen Knöpfen zu schaffen. Als ihm einer davon mehrmals aus den schweißfeuchten Fingern rutschte und er unterdrückt fluchte, konnte Charles ein Kichern nicht zurückhalten. Dass es ausgerechnet etwas so Kleinem gelang, Eriks harte Fassade ins Wanken zu bringen!  
Erik zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Solltest du mir nicht lieber helfen, statt dich über mich lustig zu machen?“  
Charles stützte sich auf die Unterarme und legte den Kopf schief. „Wo bliebe dann die Herausforderung?“  
Erik machte ein Geräusch, das amüsiert und beleidigt zugleich klang. Er schob die Finger unter den letzten Knopf, aber statt ihn zu öffnen, zog er den Stoff einfach mit einem Ruck auseinander. Der Knopf riss ab und landete irgendwo neben der Tür zum Flur. Erik nickte zufrieden, streifte ihm das Hemd von den Schultern und ließ einen Finger über seinen Bauch gleiten. Charles schauderte unter der zarten Berührung.  
„Ich hoffe, du lässt wenigstens meine Hose ganz. Sie ist eine Maßanfertigung aus London.“  
Erik beugte sich über ihn, wischte die Krawatte, die immer noch lose um seinen Hals hing, zur Seite und küsste ihn auf den Bauch. Dabei wanderte seine Hand weiter nach unten und öffnete seinen Gürtel. Charles seufzte leise und hob ihm sein Becken entgegen.  
„Erik …“, entfuhr es ihm keuchend, als der viel zu kurz mit den Fingern über seine Erektion tastete, die schmerzhaft hart gegen den maßgeschneiderten, aber gerade viel zu engen Stoff seiner Hose drückte.  
„Mh?“, machte Erik, als wüsste er nicht ganz genau, was er von ihm wollte.  
Charles schloss die Augen. _Fass mich an_ , forderte er telepathisch.  
Er spürte Eriks abgehackten Atem auf seiner nackten Haut, als er unterdrückt lachte. „Tue ich das nicht gerade?“, konterte er und streichelte wie zum Beweis über seinen angespannten Bauch.  
Charles stieß ein ärgerliches Schnauben aus. _Du weißt genau, was ich meine!_  
Erik leckte über seine Brustwarze, saugte sie zwischen seine Zähne und biss ihn, während seine Finger seelenruhig wirre Linien auf seinen Bauch zeichneten.  
Charles warf den Kopf zurück und ächzte. Mistkerl. _Verfluchter Mistkerl!_  
Er verlagerte sein Gewicht, umfasste grob Eriks Handgelenk und zog es zwischen seine Beine. Er wollte nicht betteln, aber er würde es tun, wenn Erik ihn nicht endlich anfasste!  
Erik befreite sich aus seinem Griff und Charles war kurz davor, ihn anzuschreien, doch Eriks brachte ihn erneut mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen. Und dann – endlich – spürte Charles seine Finger. Fest strichen sie über seine Härte, schlossen sich dann darum und massierte ihn durch den Stoff hindurch. Es fühlte sich gut an, verdammt gut. Aber es reichte nicht. Es reichte nie!  
Charles knurrte und stieß Eriks Hand zur Seite, um seine Hose zu öffnen. Das Gefühl von Erleichterung hielt nur einen Herzschlag. Dann lag Eriks Hand um seinen Penis und steigerte den Druck in seinem Unterleib ins Unerträgliche.  
Erik beugte sich wieder über ihn und obwohl Charles die Augen geschlossen hatte, spürte er, dass der andere Mann ihn beobachtete, während er ihn genauso streichelte, wie er es mochte. Fest und unnachgiebig. Er hatte schnell gelernt.  
„Soll ich dich so zum Kommen bringen?“, fragte Erik dicht an seinem Ohr. Es klang wie das Schnurren einer Raubkatze.  
Charles schüttelte den Kopf. Zu mehr war er nicht in der Lage, als Eriks Daumen über seine Eichel glitt und dort kleine Kreise zog. Sein Körper tobte, schrie nach Erlösung, doch er wollte es nicht enden lassen. Noch nicht. _Noch nicht._  
Erik küsste ihn knapp. „Gut. Jede andere Antwort hätte mich enttäuscht.“

Er stand auf und streifte Hose, Unterhose und Schuhe ab. Charles schaute ihm nach, als er in sein Schlafzimmer ging. Genauer gesagt folgten seine Augen Eriks Hintern. Die Spuren, die seine Fingernägel hinterlassen hatten, waren immer noch zu sehen. Er spürte ein heftiges Ziehen in seiner Brust und die Welle von Hitze, die ihm folgte. Sex mit Erik weckte Triebe in ihm, die er sich nie zugetraut hätte.  
Erik wühlte in der Schublade seines Nachttischs und kehrte kurz darauf mit einer kleinen Flasche zurück. Charles musste ihn nicht fragen, was darin war, schließlich hatten sie es in den vergangenen Nächten reichlich benutzt.  
„Du scheinst wirklich an deiner Hose zu hängen“, stellte Erik trocken fest, als er vor ihm stehenblieb.  
Charles sah an sich herab. Tatsächlich. Die hatte er ganz vergessen.  
„Ich dachte, ich lasse sie noch ein bisschen an“, behauptete er. „Schließlich weiß ich, dass du darauf stehst, wie meine Beine darin aussehen.“  
Der kühle Ausdruck in Eriks Gesicht geriet für eine Sekunde ins Wanken. Charles lächelte. Er kannte diese Reaktion gut.  
Natürlich wusste er, dass es nicht fair war, seine Fähigkeit beim Flirten einzusetzen. Und eigentlich hatte jemand mit seinem Aussehen und Charme es auch gar nicht nötig. Aber manchmal konnte er nicht anders. Zu sehr genoss er die Überraschung im Gesicht seines Gegenübers, wenn er mit seinen Worten oder Berührungen eine Erwartung erfüllte, der es sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gar nicht bewusst gewesen war.  
Erik erwiderte sein Lächeln nicht, als er sich vor ihn kniete und die Hände in dem Stoff vergrub.  
„Ich stehe darauf, deine Beine nackt um meine Hüften geschlungen zu sehen“, stellte er klar, während er ihm grob die Hose auszog. „Aber wenn du nochmal ohne meine Zustimmung meine Gedanken liest, werde ich sie dir brechen.“  
Seine Stimme war kontrolliert, trotzdem legten sich seine Worte wie eine Faust um Charles‘ Kehle.  
Das war der Unterschied zwischen den Frauen, die er mithilfe kleiner Gedankentricks wie diesem in sein Bett gelockt hatte, und dem Mann vor ihm. In ihrer Unkenntnis seiner Kräfte waren sie ihm reihenweise erlegen und Charles hatte dieses Machtgefälle schamlos ausgenutzt. Natürlich hatte er nie etwas getan, was sie nicht wollten. Doch am Ende hatte keine von ihnen gewusst, wer der Mann, der neben ihnen in den zerwühlten Laken lag, wirklich war.  
Mit Erik war es anders. Ein paar schlaue Worte über die genetische Codierung des Blondtons seiner Haare oder die korrekte Getränkeauswahl beeindruckten ihn nicht im geringsten. Genau wie seine Kräfte. Erik wusste, wozu er fähig war und er ließ nicht zu, dass er seine Fähigkeiten nutzte, um das Gleichgewicht zwischen ihnen zu seinen Gunsten zu verändern. Nein, er riss ihm die Maske des charmanten Genies vom Gesicht und er tat es mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die Charles noch nie erlebt hatte.  
Und es war großartig.  
Endlich jemanden zu haben, der ihm intellektuell gewachsen war und mit dem er über Mutationen reden konnte, ohne sie als bloße Theorie abstrahieren zu müssen. Lange hatte er nach so einem Menschen gesucht und geglaubt, ihn in Erik gefunden zu haben.  
Nur um jetzt festzustellen, dass etwas fehlte.  
Er schluckte hart. „Wir sind Freunde, Erik. Und ich denke, ich habe dir bereits bewiesen, dass ich dir nicht schaden werde. Du kannst mir vertrauen.“  
Erik warf seine Hose achtlos zur Seite. „Das könnte ich …“, begann er ruhig, brach dann jedoch ab und ließ den Rest des Satzes wie Rauch verfliegen.  
„… aber du tust es nicht“, beendete Charles ihn schließlich, sicher, dass Erik die Bitterkeit aus den Wörtern heraushörte.  
Erik sagte nichts, als er seine Beine mit einem Knie auseinander drückte und dichter an ihn heran rutschte, so nah, dass Charles seinen warmen Atem spüren konnte. Er zog ihn mit sich, als er sich wieder auf den Teppich sinken ließ. Erik folgte ihm bereitwillig. Aber die Antwort, der Widerspruch, auf den er wartete, kam nicht.  
Charles schloss die Augen und drängte das verletzte Gefühl beiseite, als er seine Lippen auf Eriks drückte. Es war ein schonungsloser Kuss. Erik stützte sich dicht neben seinem Kopf ab und nahm seinen Mund gierig für sich ein. Fast, als wollte er mit seinen Lippen deutlich machen, was er ihm nicht sagte. Dass die Intimität, die sie teilten, wenn sie miteinander schliefen, nur eine Täuschung war, die endete, wenn sie sich nach dem Sex trennten und alleine einschliefen. Ein paar gestohlene Stunden, die sie genossen, solange sie währten, und verdrängten, sobald sie vorbei waren.  
Charles weigerte sich, das hinzunehmen. Er wollte, dass Erik ihm vertraute. Dass er sah, was er sah, glaubte, was er glaubte, und an seiner Seite stand, wenn sie in eine Zukunft schritten, in der Menschen und Mutanten nicht länger Gegensätze waren, sondern diese Welt gemeinsam gestalteten.  
Und auch wenn es wohl naiv war, wünschte er sich manchmal, dass es Erik sein würde, der ihm irgendwann zuflüsterte, dass er die eisernen Fesseln, mit denen er seine Gedanken zusammenhielt, lösen konnte …  
Er spreizte die Beine weiter und hörte Erik ächzen, als ihre Becken kollidierten. Charles griff zwischen sie und umfasste ihre Erektionen. Erik leckte über seinen Hals, biss ihn, während er fahrig in seine Hand stieß und mit jeder Bewegung über seine Härte rieb.  
Viel zu schnell löste er sich von ihm und wandte sich den unordentlichen Haufen ihrer Kleidungsstücke zu. Seine Hände zitterten, als er zwischen ihnen nach der Flasche suchte. Charles bemerkte, dass er noch etwas anderes aufhob, aber bevor er erkennen konnte, was es war, war Erik wieder über ihm. Charles schob sich ihm gierig entgegen. Bis vor ein paar Tagen hätte er nie gedacht, dass ihm diese Art Sex Spaß machen würde. Doch er genoss es, Erik so zu spüren. Oh, und wie er es genoss!  
Erik öffnete die Flasche und benetzte seine Finger mit der klaren Flüssigkeit. Charles zuckte zusammen, als sich ein einzelner Tropfen löste und auf seinem Bauch landete. Erik lächelte dunkel und wischte ihn mit dem Daumen fort, bevor er mit glitschigen Fingerkuppen über seine angespannten Muskeln nach unten zwischen seine Beine strich.  
Charles ließ sich nach hinten fallen und seufzte lustvoll. Erik umfasste seinen Schaft und bewegte die Hand langsam daran auf und ab, schob sie dann weiter zu seinen Hoden und umkreiste sie spielerisch.  
„Mehr …“, ächzte Charles, ehe ihm überhaupt bewusst wurde, dass er den Mund aufgemacht hatte. Verlangen pulsierte mit grausamer Intensität durch seinen Körper und vertrieb jeden klaren Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Da war nur noch Sehnsucht, nur noch der alles verzehrende Wunsch, Erik zu spüren.  
„Bist du sicher?“, fragte Erik und irgendetwas an seinem Ton ließ Charles aufhorchen. Aber jeder Versuch, den Grund dafür zu finden, verlor sich, als Erik über seinen empfindlichen Damm strich und die Erregung wie ein Stromschlag über seine Nervenbahnen zuckte.  
Charles drückte den Rücken durch, in Erwartung, jeden Moment Eriks Finger in sich zu spüren. Stattdessen war da plötzlich etwas anderes. Kühl, glatt, hart und …  
War das …  
„Ist das eine Schachfigur?!“  
Erik hob eines seiner Beine über seine Schulter und leckte über die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels.  
„Errätst du, welche es ist?“ Er führte die Figur langsam zwischen seinen Pobacken entlang und verweilte wie zufällig über seinem Eingang.  
Charles‘ Glied zuckte und er spürte, wie ihm trotz allem das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Das war doch nicht …  
Wie konnte Erik …  
„ _Ngh_ …“, entfuhr es ihm atemlos.  
Erik verteilte feuchte Küsse in seiner Kniekehle, die Charles‘ Körper vor Lust vibrieren ließen, und drückte die Figur fester gegen ihn. Nicht so, dass sie den letzten Widerstand überwand, aber bestimmt genug, um ihn zum Stöhnen zu bringen.  
„Ich warte auf deine Antwort.“  
Eriks Stimme klang so rau und tief, dass sie einen heißen Schauer über seine verschwitzte Haut jagte. Charles biss sich auf die Lippen. Er würde ganz sicher nicht ernsthaft über diese absurde Frage nachdenken!  
„Wenn du nicht locker lässt, wird es wehtun“, sagte Erik leichthin.  
Charles schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich … _Ah!_ “  
Er schrie tatsächlich auf, als Erik mit der Spitze der Schachfigur in ihn eindrang. Es tat nicht weh, aber es fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Und alleine der Gedanke, dass Erik gerade auf obszönste Weise das Schachspiel entweihte, mit dem schon sein Vater gespielt hatte, war … _Oh Gott._  
Erik bewegte die Figur in ihm, drehte sie leicht und brachte ihn fast erneut dazu, zu schreien. _Konzentriere dich, Charles,_ schalt er sich selbst. Es war kein Springer, das würde er merken. Und auch nicht der König. Es war …  
Sein Versuch, Eriks Frage zu beantworten, starb den Heldentod, als der die Figur tiefer in ihn drückte und dabei heiß und feucht über seine Eichel leckte. Hilflos presste Charles die Augenlider aufeinander. Das fühlte sich so gut an. _Wieso fühlt sich das so gut an?!_  
„Ich kann deine Gedanken hören, Charles.“  
Charles riss die Augen auf und starrte an die Decke. Hektisch folgten seine Augen den Linien der Holzvertäfelung, suchten verzweifelt nach einem Punkt, auf den er sich fokussieren konnte. Er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er projizierte. Wie konnte es sein, dass er so schnell die Kontrolle verlor?!  
Ein weiterer langsamer Stoß von Erik beantwortete die Frage ziemlich eindeutig.  
„Scheiße …“  
„Was denn, jetzt flucht Professor X auch noch beim Sex?“, fragte Erik und Charles konnte sein boshaftes Grinsen förmlich hören.  
„Nenn mich nicht so“, widersprach er heiser. „Ich …“  
„Du?“, fragte Erik, legte die Lippen um seinen Schaft und reizte ihn träge mit der Zunge.  
Charles fixierte einen der kreisrunden Lichtflecken an der Decke, während er im Kopf die Figuren seines Schachspiels durchging. Wenn er ihre Größen und Formen mit dem verglich, was er gerade zwischen seinen Beinen spürte, konnte es eigentlich nur eine von ihnen sein.  
„Läufer“, presste er hervor und biss sich augenblicklich auf die Zunge, fassungslos, dass er sich tatsächlich auf dieses Spiel einließ.  
Erik entließ ihn aus seinem Mund und lachte leise. „Richtige Antwort.“ Er zog die Figur aus ihm zurück und zog eine feuchte Linie über seinen Hintern bis zu seinem Penis. „Ich wette, das hat in Oxford niemand mit dir gemacht.“  
„Bedauerlicherweise“, stieß Charles hervor und stöhnte unterdrückt, als Erik ein weiteres Mal über seine Spitze leckte. „Mir ist da … einiges entgangen.“  
Erik legte die Figur zur Seite und kroch über ihn. „Mehr als du ahnst.“  
„Nun,“ gab Charles zurück und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Ich bin, wie du weißt, immer daran interessiert, meine Defizite aufzuarbeiten.“  
Ein winziges Lächeln umspielte Eriks wunde Lippen und Charles konnte nicht anders, als es zu erwidern. Ob Erik bewusst war, dass er nur in seiner Gegenwart derart lächelte?  
Erik griff nach der Krawatte, die noch immer lose um seinen Hals hing, und wickelte den seidigen Stoff um seine Finger. Seine Bewegungen waren ungewohnt bedächtig, fast zärtlich. Charles spürte ein sehnsüchtiges Ziehen in seiner Brust. Er wollte, dass Erik _ihn_ so berührte …  
„Ich würde sagen, es steht unentschieden“, brummte Erik und ließ das lange Stoffband langsam durch seine Finger gleiten.  
Charles grinste müde. „Noch bin ich nicht gekommen.“  
Erik drückte provozierend ein Knie gegen seinen Schritt. „Soll ich das ändern? Oder bist du bereit für den nächsten Zug?“  
„Du meinst _meinen_ nächsten Zug?“, schoss Charles zurück, entriss Erik die Krawatte und öffnete geübt den Knoten. Der dunkelblaue Stoff fühlte sich angenehm kühl an. Wie kaltes Wasser, das über seine Finger rann. Er zog die Krawatte von seinem Hals und schlang sie stattdessen um Eriks. Der andere Mann hob die Brauen. Normalerweise machte er es niemandem derart leicht, ihn einzufangen. Nicht mehr. Seit seiner Flucht aus dem Lager hatten es viele versucht. Soldaten, Aufseher, Polizisten, sogar Geheimagenten. Doch es war, als wollte man einen Sturm mit bloßen Händen fangen. Einen Orkan, der jeden, der es wagte, erbarmungslos niederstreckte.  
Und jetzt war Erik hier bei ihm.  
Wenn Charles weniger über ihn wüsste, könnte er leicht der Versuchung erliegen, zu glauben, es läge an ihm.  
_„Alles, Erik.“_  
Leider kannte er ihn zu gut.  
Charles umfasste das schmale Stück Stoff fester und zog ihn zu sich herunter.  
„Willst du mich fesseln?“, fragte Erik leise, den Mund so dicht an seinem, dass Charles jedes Wort auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte.  
„Nein“, entgegnete er und stahl sich einen viel zu kurzen Kuss. „Du selbst bist es, der dir Ketten anlegt.“  
Erik hob den Kopf und beendete den hauchzarten Körperkontakt.  
„Du hörst niemals auf, mir Lektionen zu erteilen, oder?“, fragte er kühl.  
„Und du, sie zu ignorieren“, konterte Charles sofort.  
„Ich denke, wir sind beide gut darin, Dinge zu ignorieren.“  
Charles schluckte die scharfe Erwiderung, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, herunter. Er wollte nicht mit Erik streiten, nicht ausgerechnet jetzt und nicht darüber.  
Es gab vieles, bei dem Erik und er einer Meinung waren. Dinge, über die sie nicht einmal sprechen mussten und bei denen oft ein kurzer Blick genügte, um zu wissen, was der andere dachte. Literatur zum Beispiel. Oder was in eine gut ausgestattete Bar gehörte.  
Aber es gab ein Thema, bei dem ihre Standpunkte so unvereinbar waren wie die beiden Farben auf einem Schachbrett. Manchmal lauerte es nur am Rand ihrer Unterhaltungen, wie ein stiller Beobachter, den man allenfalls aus dem Augenwinkel erahnte. Viel öfter aber riss es einen Abgrund zwischen ihnen auf, zu tief und zu weit, um ihn zu überwinden.  
Charles schlang die Krawatte um seine Handgelenke und verstärkte den Druck auf Eriks Nacken. So ganz passte der Vergleich mit einem Schachspiel doch nicht, dachte er, denn er implizierte die Gleichwertigkeit ihrer Positionen. Aber bei dieser Frage konnte es keine zwei Antworten geben, sondern nur eine. Eine, die der Vernunft entstammte, dem Glauben an das Gute in jedem Menschen und Mutanten und der Hoffnung für eine gemeinsame Zukunft. Nicht aus Wut, Schmerz und dem Streben nach Vergeltung.  
Charles drehte seine Hände und zwang Eriks Kopf zu sich herab. Erik ließ es widerstandslos geschehen.  
„Du könntest dich jederzeit befreien“, murmelte er, ehe er seine Handgelenke ein weiteres Mal drehte. „Aber du tust es nicht.“  
„Vielleicht genieße ich es.“  
Charles lächelte traurig. „Ja, das befürchte ich.“  
Erik überwand den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und strich mit der Nasenspitze über seine Wange. „Und fürchtest du mich?“  
Die Frage traf Charles unerwartet heftig.  
Obwohl er gesehen hatte, wozu Erik fähig war und wie weit er auf seinem gnadenlosen Rachefeldzug gegen die Menschheit zu gehen bereit war, hatte er nie Angst vor ihm gehabt. Wieso fühlte sich dieses dunkle Gefühl, das sich wie Nebel in ihm auszubreiten begann, trotzdem so an?  
Er holte tief Luft, sog den Geruch von Eriks warmer Haut in sich ein. Nein, es war nicht das hier, nicht Erik, der ihm Angst machte. Es war die Entscheidung, zu der er ihn zwingen würde, wenn es ihm nicht gelang, Erik von seinem zerstörerischen Weg abzubringen.  
„Ich fürchte den Mann, zu dem du werden wirst, wenn du diesen Krieg nicht aufgibst, _Magneto_.“ Es fühlte sich falsch an, diesen Namen zu benutzen. Aber die Bedeutung war klar. Wenn Erik seinen Kampf fortsetzte, würde irgendwann der Punkt kommen, an dem er Erik Lehnsherr hinter sich lassen und zu jemand anderem werden würde. Kalt und unbarmherzig wie das Metall, das er beherrschte. Grausam und ohne Reue.  
„Magneto …“ Erik stieß ein amüsiertes Schnauben aus, das angesichts der Tragweite dieses Themas wie Hohn klang. „Diesen Namen werde ich sicher niemals benutzen.“  
Charles lächelte nicht. „Du bist ein guter Mensch, Erik“, versuchte er es nochmal, denn ihm entging nicht, dass Erik ihm auswich. Wie er es viel zu oft tat.  
„Denkst du das wirklich?“  
„Ja.“  
„In dem Fall …“  
Erik legte die Lippen auf seine Schläfe, küsste ungewohnt zärtlich die Stelle, an die Charles seine Fingerspitzen legte, wenn er sich auf seine telepathischen Kräfte konzentrierte. Er schloss die Augen. Als er noch ein Kind und seine Mutation mit jedem Tag stärker geworden war, hatte das Druckgefühl seiner Finger gegen die bohrenden Kopfschmerzen geholfen. Heute brauchte er das nicht mehr. Aber alte Gewohnheiten ließen sich nur schwer ablegen.  
„Was?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Hatte er Erik endlich überzeugt?  
„In dem Fall bist du naiver, als ich dachte.“  
Charles schluckte hart. Das war nicht die Antwort, die er sich gewünscht hatte. Und das tat weh. Mehr, als er zuzugeben bereit war.  
Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und zog Erik mit einer letzten Drehung seiner Hände dicht an seine Halsbeuge. Erik presste den Mund auf die feuchte Haut direkt über seinem Puls. Als versuche er, seinen Herzschlag zu schmecken. Ein seltsam schöner Gedanke.  
Eriks Lippen wanderten weiter, zogen feuchte Linien über seinen Hals bis hinauf zu seinem Kiefer, liebkosten die sensible Stelle dicht vor seinem Ohr. Charles ließ die Krawatte los und streichelte über Eriks Rücken, spürte den Bewegungen seiner Muskeln nach. Er fragte sich, was Erik in ihm sah. Wieso er jede Nacht zu ihm kam. Er glaubte nicht, dass Erik romantische Gefühle für ihn hegte. Aber was war dann der Grund? War es der verquere Versuch, sich zu beweisen, dass nicht einmal das hier ihn von seinem Ziel abbringen konnte? Oder nutzte Erik ihn als Ersatzbefriedigung, um sich in seinen Armen davon abzulenken, dass sein Hunger nach Rache noch nicht gestillt worden war?  
„Du bist so still“, murmelte Erik zwischen zwei knappen Küssen. „Überlegst du dir die nächste Lektion?“ Er verlagerte sein Gewicht und strich mit einer Hand über seine Seite bis zu seinem Hintern. „Oder ist es das Eingeständnis, dass ich Recht habe?“  
Charles schlang ein Bein um Eriks und strich mit dem Fuß über seine Wade. Manchmal vergaß er, wie gut Erik inzwischen darin war, ihn einzuschätzen. Dabei kannten sie sich erst ein paar Wochen.  
„Weder noch“, antwortete er verspätet.  
Vielleicht war der Grund für Eriks Hiersein auch viel banaler und es ging ihm nur um den Sex. Charles könnte es ihm nicht verdenken, denn der war fantastisch.  
Und so es war dieser Gedanke, hinter dem er sich vor der boshaften Stimme in seinem Kopf versteckte, die ihm zuflüsterte, dass er sich irrte.

Erik richtete sich auf und tastete erneut nach der kleinen Flasche. Charles beobachtete ihn, als er den Deckel abschraubte, einige dicke Tropfen auf seine Handfläche fallen ließ und sie dann achtlos zur Seite warf.  
„Was dann?“, bohrte er weiter, während er seine Finger bewegte, um das Öl zu verteilen.  
Charles presste die Zähne aufeinander, als ihn das heiße Ziehen zwischen seinen Beinen schmerzhaft dringlich daran erinnerte, dass er heute Nacht noch nicht auf seine Kosten gekommen war.  
„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich die Antwort gerne auf später verschieben.“  
Ein schmales Lächeln huschte über Eriks Gesicht, zu schnell, um es festzuhalten. „Wie du willst.“  
Er ließ die Hand zwischen ihre Körper sinken, um ihn für sich vorzubereiten. Charles saugte die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und seufzte erregt. Endlich! Er wollte Erik spüren. Seine Finger, seinen Mund, seinen Körper … Zunge, Haut, Schweiß … Ihn, vollständig, heiß und …  
„Warte.“ Das Wort kam einfach, aber Charles wurde im selben Moment klar, dass es das war, was er wollte.  
Erik fing seinen Blick auf. „Ich hoffe, du hast einen guten Grund für diese Unterbrechung.“  
Charles drückte sich nach oben und griff nach Eriks Hand, umschlang die glitschigen Finger mit seinen. Warm breitete sich das Öl zwischen ihnen aus. Ein einzelner Tropfen lief hauchzart über sein Handgelenk, löste sich und landete auf seiner Brust, wo er eine glänzende Linie zog.  
„Den habe ich, keine Sorge“, versicherte er und ließ Eriks ölige Finger verführerisch zwischen seinen entlang gleiten. „Das hier ist schließlich immer noch mein Zug und du müsstest inzwischen wissen, dass ich meine Möglichkeiten stets ausschöpfe.“  
Er löste seine Hand aus Eriks, streichelte provozierend langsam über seinen eigenen Bauch nach unten und schloss sie ungeniert um seine Härte. Die Berührung war nur zahm, aber selbst das reichte aus, um ihn leise stöhnen zu lassen. Und Eriks gieriger Blick, der seiner Hand folgte, machte es nicht besser.  
„Ist das so?“ Eriks Stimme war heiser vor Verlangen. „Und wie sieht dein Zug aus?“  
Charles setzte sich auf und reckte sich ihm entgegen, bis sie auf Augenhöhe waren.  
„Nun“, murmelte er, dicht an Eriks Mund. „Es ist ein gewagtes Manöver. Ich setze meine Figur dicht an deine heran …“  
Erik vergrub eine Hand in seinen Haaren und zog ihn an sich. „Und dann?“, fragte er flüsternd, ehe er ihn küsste.  
Charles öffnete den Mund und kam seiner Zunge entgegen, umspielte sie mit seiner eigenen, bevor er sich zurückzog.  
„Schach.“  
Sie waren einander so nah, dass er den Schauer sehen konnte, der sich Eriks Körper bemächtigte, als er verstand.  
Meistens war Charles derjenige, der sich nehmen ließ. Der Erik seinen Körper überließ und es genoss, von ihm an die Grenze und darüber hinaus getrieben zu werden. Erik hatte es nur einmal zugelassen und dabei eine Position gewählt, bei der er sein Gesicht nicht hatte sehen können. Und Charles wusste nicht, was ihn antrieb, ob es die seltsame Stimmung zwischen ihnen war oder bloß sein eigener männlicher Stolz, aber diesmal wollte er derjenige sein, der Erik dominierte. Er wollte sehen, wie Erik sich ihm hingab. Wie er sich unter ihm bewegte, stöhnte, um Kontrolle rang und verlor. Und er wollte in seinen stahlgrauen Augen versinken, wenn ihn die Lust schließlich überwältigte und sie gemeinsam in den Abgrund stürzten.  
Er legte seine Hand in Eriks Nacken und wollte ihn nach unten ziehen, aber Erik stieß seinen Arm zur Seite und drückte ihn zurück auf den Teppich.  
„Nein.“  
Charles stieß ein trotziges Schnauben aus. „Wenn du denkst, dass ich mich so leicht geschlagen gebe –“  
„Ich will nicht, dass du dich geschlagen gibst“, unterbrach ihn Erik und etwas in seinem Ausdruck ließ Charles tatsächlich stocken. „Aber ein erfahrener Spieler wie du sollte wissen, dass jeder Zug einen Gegenzug nach sich zieht.“  
Charles starrte ihn an. Gegenzug?!  
Erik grinste über seine Verwirrung, als er über seine Brust strich und mit dem Daumen über seine Brustwarze rieb, was Charles empfindlich zucken ließ. „Und er hat seine Emotionen besser im Griff.“  
Charles öffnete den Mund, um den Kommentar angemessen zu beantworten, doch jedes Wort verlor sich, als Erik über ihn stieg. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Wollte Erik etwa …  
„Das …“, begann er atemlos und ohne zu wissen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte.  
Erik kniete über seiner Mitte und rieb mit dem Hintern provozierend über seine Erektion. Charles fuhr zusammen und hielt die Luft an, um nicht zu stöhnen. Allein der Gedanke, Erik zuzusehen, wie er ihn ritt, war … _Verflucht_.  
Eriks Grinsen wurde schamlos und Charles begriff, dass er wieder projizierte. Er schluckte trocken und zog die Fesseln um seinen Geist fester.  
„Ich meine …“, setzte er erneut an und schickte gleichzeitig ein stummes Flehen Richtung Decke, dass seine Stimme ihm gehorchte. „Das ist nicht ganz, was ich im Sinn hatte, aber ich bin bereit, diese Variante zu akzeptieren.“  
Erik lachte rau. „Das freut mich zu hören.“  
Er griff nach unten, umfasste seinen Schaft und strich ein paarmal daran auf und ab. Charles bog sich ihm entgegen. Sein Körper zitterte vor Begierde und seine Nerven waren so angespannt, dass er alles mit nahezu grausamer Intensität wahrnahm. Eriks Finger, die das warme Öl auf seiner Spitze verteilten, ihre abgehackten Atemzüge, den Schweiß auf Eriks Haut, den Druck seiner Schenkel, die ihn kraftvoll am Boden hielten und die verzehrende Hitze, die durch seine Adern raste.  
Und beinahe unerträglich wurde, als Erik sich auf ihn drückte. Fordernd, doch ohne ihn in sich eindringen zu lassen.  
Ein verzweifelter Laut stieg Charles‘ Kehle hoch und er schaffte es nicht, ihn zurückzuhalten. „Erik …“, ächzte er hilflos. „Bitte!“ Fast schon verzweifelt versuchte er, sich ihm entgegenzuschieben, aber Eriks Umklammerung war zu fest.  
Erik quittierte sein Flehen mit einem boshaften Lächeln. „So sehr willst du mich?“  
Charles presste die Lider aufeinander und nickte abgehackt. „Bitte“, wiederholte er heiser. Er wusste, dass Erik ihm diese Unterwürfigkeit später vorhalten würde. Wahrscheinlich war das sogar sein Ziel. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Charles sich diese Schwäche auch niemals erlaubt. Jetzt konnte er nicht anders. Er brauchte das hier, brauchte Erik, so sehr, dass er beinahe alles sagen würde, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich endlich zu bewegen!  
Erik stützte sich mit einer Hand auf seiner Brust ab und ließ sich auf ihn herab. Charles versuchte, ihn anzusehen, aber die Eindrücke waren zu stark. Eriks Fingernägel, die sich in die dünne Haut über seinem Brustbein bohrten, der Widerstand, gegen den seine feuchte Eichel drückte, Eriks beinahe lautloses Keuchen. Und schließlich das überwältigende Gefühl, als er in ihn glitt.  
Charles warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte, genießerisch und viel zu laut. Raven und die anderen würden ihn hören können, durchfuhr es ihn. Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Es war ihm gleich, wer ihn hörte, zumindest jetzt gerade. Er brauchte dieses Ventil, oder er würde vor Lust verbrennen!  
Erik bewegte sein Becken und nahm ihn tiefer auf. Charles strich über seinen Bauch, fuhr die Konturen seiner angespannten Muskeln nach. Erik versuchte, es zu verbergen, aber Charles konnte sehen, wie er die Zähne zusammenbiss, um den Schmerz der Penetration unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
„Du kannst dir Zeit lassen“, stieß er zwischen zwei Atemzügen hervor. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie weh es ohne ausreichende Vorbereitung tun konnte.  
Erik schüttelte den Kopf und krallte die Fingernägel fester in seine Haut, was Charles ein schmerzvolles Zischen abrang. „Ich habe Schlimmeres ertragen als das hier.“  
„Das ist nichts Gutes, Erik.“  
Erik ließ den Satz unerwidert und ausnahmsweise ging Charles nicht darauf ein, nahm doch etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch. Der Druck in seinen Lenden war kaum zu ertragen, doch es vergingen endlose Sekunden, bis es Erik gelang, ihn ganz aufzunehmen und er sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen nach vorne sinken ließ, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
Charles schloss für einen Moment die Augen und ließ sich von den Empfindungen überwältigen. Eriks Pheromone hüllten ihn ein und das Gefühl, tief in ihm zu sein, seine heiße Enge zu spüren, war … unglaublich gut. Ein Teil von ihm konnte es nicht erwarten, dass Erik sich wieder bewegte, dass er ihn ritt, bis er seinen Namen und sämtliche Inhalte seines Studiums vergaß. Der Rest war dankbar für die winzige Pause. Sie hatten noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen, aber er spürte, dass er schon jetzt gefährlich nah am Abgrund stand. So viel zu seinem Wunsch nach Dominanz.  
„Charles“, drang Eriks heisere Stimme zu ihm durch. „Sieh mich an.“  
Charles gehorchte und begegnete Eriks Blick, glühend vor Lust und Schmerz und etwas anderem, das wie ein heißer Blitz in seine Brust stach.  
Erik leckte sich über die Lippen und Charles wusste auch ohne seine Gedanken zu lesen, dass er es nur tat, um ihn zu provozieren. Dann begann er, sich zu bewegen.  
Gemächlich. Lockend.  
Folternd.  
Charles unterdrückte ein Ächzen und drängte sich ihm entgegen. Er wollte Erik nicht verletzen, aber er brauchte mehr als das!  
„Was willst du, Charles?“, fragte Erik dunkel, während er ihn mit winzigen kreisenden Bewegungen seines Beckens reizte. „Sag es mir.“  
„Dich“, stieß Charles hervor, drückte die Finger fester in sein Fleisch und versuchte, ihn auf diese Weise anzutreiben. „Härter.“  
Erik neigte den Kopf und lächelte boshaft. „Härter, ja?“  
Charles schrie auf, als Eriks Fingernägel seine Haut durchbohrten und kleine Wunden rissen. Doch der Schmerz hielt nur so lange, bis Erik sich nach oben stemmte und wieder auf ihn sinken ließ. Kraftvoll, verlangend und gut, so gut.  
Charles fesselte seinen Blick, hielt ihn fest, während Erik sich auf ihm bewegte, schnell genug, dass der heiße Druck und die Reibung ihn wahnsinnig machten, aber zu langsam, als dass es schnell enden würde. Schwer atmend strich er über Eriks Beine, spürte das raue Kribbeln der Härchen unter seinen Handflächen, während er wieder und wieder in ihm versank. Eins mit ihm wurde, zumindest körperlich …  
Charles drängte den sehnsüchtigen Gedanken beiseite, bevor er zu deutlich werden konnte, und zwang seine Konzentration zurück auf den Mann über sich. Eriks Atemzüge waren zu einem angestrengten Schnaufen geworden und seine Augen fielen immer wieder zu, bevor er ihm wieder ins Gesicht sah. Als hätte auch er Schwierigkeiten, sich auf ihn zu fokussieren.  
Charles fuhr mit den Daumen über seine leicht vorstehenden Beckenknochen und ertastete eine weitere Narbe, bevor er seine Hände wieder fester um ihn legte. Er wollte mehr von Erik als dieses unterdrückte Verlangen. Er wollte seine Lust sehen, spüren, sie beherrschen, _ihn_ beherrschen!  
Er spannte den Bauch an und kam Eriks nächster Bewegung entgegen, stieß nach oben, tief in ihn. Erik ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken und stöhnte, ein wilder Laut, der wie ein Peitschenhieb auf seine zum Zerreißen angespannten Nerven traf. Charles stieß noch einmal zu, dann nochmal, saugte Eriks sinnliche Laute in sich auf, ließ sich davon berauschen wie von einem guten Whisky. Trunken vor Lust steigerte er sein Tempo, zwang Erik seinen Rhythmus auf, trieb ihre Erregung gnadenlos vor sich her.  
Eriks Körper erbebte bei jedem Stoß, aber er hielt ihn nicht zurück. Charles löste eine Hand von seiner Hüfte und ließ die Finger über seine verschwitzte Haut gleiten. Erik schauderte und seufzte etwas, das verdächtig nach seinem Namen klang, als er die knotige Linie unterhalb seines Rippenbogens entlangfuhr und anschließend über seine harte Brustwarze rieb. Schon in ihrer ersten Nacht hatte Charles gemerkt, dass das eine der Stellen war, an denen Erik besonders sensibel auf seine Berührung reagierte.  
Er wollte sie gerade wiederholen, als sich Eriks zitternde Hand auf seine legte. Für einen Moment fürchtete Charles, er würde sie wegziehen. Stattdessen schob Erik die Finger zwischen seine und übernahm die Kontrolle über seine Berührungen. Lasziv dirigierte er ihn über seine Brust, seinen Bauch, dann zwischen seine Beine. Charles verstand die stumme Forderung, umfasste seine Härte und begann, ihn zu reiben.  
„Charles …“  
Diesmal war sein Name nicht zu überhören, auch wenn Eriks Stimme kaum mehr als ein heiseres Knurren war. Charles biss sich auf die Lippen. Schwer und heiß sammelte sich die Lust in seinem Bauch, verbrannte ihn und machte es ihm schwer zu atmen. Lange würde er das nicht mehr aushalten.  
Erik schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Er stieß einen atemlosen Fluch aus, als er sich hinter sich abstützte, und, begleitet von heftigem Stöhnen, noch schneller wurde. Charles entfuhr ein wildes Keuchen. Erik so zu sehen, völlig gefangen in seiner Gier nach Befriedigung, war erotischer als alles, was er je erlebt hatte. Und im Gegensatz zu vorhin konnte er diesmal sehen, wie sein Orgasmus heranraste. Wie sich Eriks Körper erst verkrampfte und dann unkontrolliert zu zittern begann, er das Gesicht verzog und die Glut in seinen grauen Augen im Moment größter Exstase explodierte.  
Charles streichelte ihn weiter, während Erik beinahe lautlos über seine Finger kam, sog den Anblick in sich auf wie ein Voyeur. Bis Erik kraftlos über ihm zusammensackte.  
Charles ließ ihn los und wischte seine spermabeschmierten Finger an seinem zerrissenen Hemd ab. Seine Haut prickelte und die Luft um sie herum schien dick wie Sirup. Fast schon verzweifelt drückte er seinen Hinterkopf auf den Teppich, um etwas von dem Druck loszuwerden, der ihn zu sprengen drohte. Es half nicht.  
Erik atmete tief ein und stieß die Luft zwischen geöffneten Lippen wieder aus. Einmal, zweimal, bevor er den Kopf hob und ihn ansah, das Grau seiner Augen heiß wie Vulkanasche. Dann begann er, sich wieder zu bewegen.  
Charles holte zischend Luft, strich fahrig über seine Haut und krallte sich fest, während er Eriks Rhythmus gierig aufnahm und hart und tief in ihn stieß. Er wollte sich beherrschen, aber er konnte nicht mehr!  
Über ihm verzog Erik das Gesicht. Seine Beine zitterten und krampften, trotzdem hörte er nicht auf, seinen Stößen ebenso kraftvoll zu begegnen. Tat er es, um auch ihm endlich die ersehnte Befriedigung zu verschaffen oder ging es ihm darum, den Schmerz noch etwas länger zu genießen? Charles wusste es nicht. Und es war auch nicht wichtig.  
Nichts war mehr wichtig.  
Er wand sich in Eriks Umklammerung, verspannte sich und kam, schrie seine Lust heraus, bis seine Stimme seinen Kopf zu sprengen schien, während er sich in erlösenden Schüben in Erik ergoss. Laut. Hemmungslos.  
Unaufhaltsam.

Er brauchte eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis er sich so weit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er es schaffte, die Augen zu öffnen. Nur um sie gleich wieder zu schließen, als die Bibliothek vor ihm verschwamm.  
Charles vergrub die Finger in seinen Haaren und presste die Handballen auf die Schläfen, während er darauf wartete, dass sich sein Herz soweit beruhigte, dass es sich nicht mehr anfühlte, als würde es jeden Moment durch seine Rippen brechen. Seine Muskeln zitterten, in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und er meinte, noch immer das Echo seiner eigenen Stimme zu hören.  
„Tut mir leid“, sagte er rau. „Ich wollte nicht so laut werden.“  
Er hörte Erik atemlos lachen und versuchte erneut, die Augen zu öffnen und ihn anzusehen. Diesmal blieben die Regale und Kommoden wo sie hingehörten.  
Erik kniete noch immer über ihm. Auf seinem Bauch mischten sich Sperma und Schweiß und die angestrengte Röte in seinem Gesicht wich nur langsam zurück.  
„Du warst laut“, bestätigte er und tippte sich mit zwei Fingern an die Schläfe, eine Geste, die bei ihm merkwürdig wirkte. „Aber nur hier drin.“  
Charles zog die Brauen zusammen und versuchte, in den diffusen Erinnerungen an die letzte Minuten etwas zu finden, das Eriks Aussage bestätigte. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er seine telepathischen Kräfte eingesetzt hatte. Nicht zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht, wie er bestürzt feststellen musste.  
Scheinbar waren Alex und die anderen nicht die einzigen, die an ihrer Kontrolle arbeiten mussten.  
„Du hast immer wieder meinen Namen geschrien“, fuhr Erik fort und strich sich mit einem süffisanten Grinsen durch die Haare. „Und noch ein paar andere Dinge, die ich besser nicht laut wiederhole.“  
Charles widerstand dem Drang, sich peinlich berührt abzuwenden. Das war ja lächerlich! „Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich hätte nach jemand anderem gerufen?“, konterte er trotzig.  
Erik deutete ein Kopfschütteln an. „Touché.“  
Er löste sich ungelenk von ihm und Charles entfuhr ein Ächzen, als er aus ihm glitt. Automatisch streckte er eine Hand nach ihm aus, führte die Bewegung aber nicht zu Ende. Wieso wusste er nicht. Seine Fingerspitzen schwebten so dicht vor Eriks Körper, dass er die Wärme seiner Haut spüren konnte. Er wollte ihn berühren, ihn küssen. Aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab.  
Er hob den Kopf und betrachtete Eriks Gesicht. Die erschöpften Augen, die Furchen zwischen den Brauen, Spuren seines Zorns, die sich tief in sein Gesicht gegraben hatten, den markanten Kiefer, den vertrauten Schwung seines Mundes … In den letzten Stunden hatte er Eriks Lippen unzählige Male gespürt. Und er wollte es wieder. Gleichzeitig schien die Anstrengung, die dafür nötig war, von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer zu werden. Als hätten sie, kaum dass die Begierden ihrer Körper befriedigt waren, begonnen, sich voneinander zu entfernen. Auseinanderzudriften wie zwei Atome, die nichts mehr aneinander band. Bis sie einander schließlich verloren.  
Charles ließ seine Hand sinken und der Moment verstrich. Und vielleicht bildete er sich das nur ein, doch er meinte, dass Eriks langsames Ausatmen erleichtert klang.  
Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte Erik nicht einmal versucht, ihn festzuhalten.  
Erik zog mit einem Wink das Sofa zurück an seinen Platz, lehnte sich dagegen und zog ein Bein an seine Brust. Er sah entspannt aus, aber auch irgendwie verloren. Sein Blick wanderte ziellos durch den Raum, fiel schließlich auf den unordentlichen Haufen ihrer Kleidungsstücke. Kurz wühlte er darin, aber statt nach seinem Pullover oder seiner Hose zu greifen, zog er eine Schachfigur hervor.  
Charles schob die Hände unter seinen Kopf und beobachtete ihn, wie er die Figur gedankenverloren zwischen den Fingern drehte. Es war nicht der Läufer, mit dem Erik ihn malträtiert hatte, sondern der weiße König. Trotzdem wurde ihm heiß.  
„Ich werde nie wieder Schach spielen können, ohne an heute Nacht zu denken“, gestand er und fixierte mit Argwohn die Figur, deren Anblick ein absolut unangebrachtes Ziehen zwischen seinen Beinen auslöste.  
Erik entfuhr ein knappes Lachen. „Gut.“  
Er setzte die Schachfigur zwischen ihnen auf den Teppich, eine bedächtige, beinahe liebevolle Geste. Charles verstand den Grund dafür gut. Nachdem er so lange gelitten hatte, würde Erik nie wieder zulassen, dass ihn jemand beherrschte. Er wollte sein wie dieser König. Groß, mächtig und … allein.  
„Der König ist keine erstrebenswerte Position,“ sagte er nachdenklich.  
„Wieso das?“, fragte Erik. „Er ist die mächtigste Figur im ganzen Spiel.“  
Charles nickte. „Aber sein Ende steht von Anfang an fest. Alles ist darauf ausgelegt, ihn zu vernichten.“  
„Es besteht eine fünfzigprozentige Chance, dass er gewinnt und am Ende der alleinige Herrscher ist.“  
Charles schaute zu dem Tisch mit den Überresten ihrer Partie. „Über was soll er herrschen, wenn sein Volk vernichtet ist und die Welt in Trümmern liegt?“  
Eriks Blick folgte seinem. „Reden wir noch über das Spiel?“  
„Haben wir überhaupt über das Spiel geredet?“  
Als Erik sich wieder zu ihm umwandte, lag ein harter Zug um seinen Mund. Der zu einem grimmigen Lächeln wurde, als er die weiße Figur grob umstieß. „Ich bin lieber König als ein Bauer.“  
Charles atmete tief durch, um sich davon abzuhalten, die Diskussion fortzusetzen. Er würde Erik nicht umstimmen, nicht heute Nacht. Und er war ohnehin zu erschöpft für einen weiteren Versuch.  
Er rieb sich über das Gesicht und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Die satte Befriedigung wich einem Gefühl bleierner Müdigkeit. Wenn er noch länger hier liegenblieb, würde er einnicken und das würde ihm sein Rücken morgen übel nehmen. Noch übler wäre es allerdings, wenn ihn seine Schwester oder einer seiner neuen Mitbewohner nackt auf dem Boden der Bibliothek entdecken würde.  
„Ich brauche frische Luft“, verkündete er und stand ungelenk auf.  
Seine Beine schienen sein Gewicht nur widerwillig zu tragen, als er die wenigen Schritte zur Terrassentür schlurfte. Er glaubte, dass Erik die Gelegenheit nutzen und gehen würde, wie er es nach dem Sex immer tat. Stattdessen hörte er, wie der andere Mann aufstand und ihm folgte.  
Gemeinsam traten sie aus der Bibliothek auf die Terrasse hinaus. Charles blieb stehen und streckte sich, bis seine Wirbel knackten. Es war kühl geworden und der Boden unter seinen nackten Fußsohlen fühlte sich wie Eis an, aber er genoss das Schaudern, das durch seinen Körper floss und die kalte Luft, die seinen Geist belebte.  
Erik blieb neben ihm stehen. „Wir sind beide nackt“, stellte er überflüssigerweise fest und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als versuche er, sich zu verstecken. „Was sollen die Nachbarn denken?“  
Charles grinste. „Welche Nachbarn?“  
Erik warf ihm einen schmalen Blick zu. „Ich vergaß. Ein reicher Mistkerl wie du hat keine Nachbarn.“  
„Zumindest keine in unmittelbarer Nähe.“  
Erik stieß ein abfälliges Schnauben aus, aber Charles nahm es ihm nicht übel. Er war viel zu erleichtert, dass auch Erik nicht daran gelegen schien, weiter mit ihm zu streiten.  
Vorsichtig tastete er über die kleinen Wunden auf seiner Brust. Sie hatten aufgehört zu bluten, brannten aber noch immer. Genau wie sein Rücken, wie er überrascht feststellte. Mit Erik über sich, der sie beide gnadenlos Richtung Abgrund trieb, hatte er gar nicht gespürt, wie der grobe Teppich seine nackte Haut wundrieb.  
Als hätte er seine Gedanken gehört, legte Erik eine Hand zwischen seine Schulterblätter.  
Charles seufzte kaum hörbar. Gegen die kühle Luft fühlte sich Eriks Hand heiß an.  
„Tut es weh?“, fragte Erik leise.  
„Ein wenig“, gab Charles zu. „Aber das war es wert.“ Er warf Erik einen Seitenblick zu. „Trotzdem sollten wir das nächste Mal wieder das Bett nehmen.“  
Das Licht aus der Bibliothek reichte kaum bis draußen, trotzdem bemerkte Charles das kurze Flackern in Eriks Augen, das sein unbedachter Satz auslöste.  
_Das nächste Mal …_  
Bisher hatten Erik und er vermieden, über das zu reden, was Nacht für Nacht zwischen ihnen passierte. Es war keine bewusste Entscheidung, mehr eine stumme Übereinkunft, die sie jedesmal aufs Neue trafen. Dass es ein Fehler war, war Charles absolut bewusst. Das hier war kein Ausrutscher und sie waren zu weit gegangen, um es als bedeutungsloses Abenteuer abtun zu können. Doch nicht einmal er, der nie um Worte verlegen war, schaffte es, Erik die entscheidenden Fragen zu stellen. Er ahnte, dass er diese Feigheit noch bereuen würde. Aber er wollte Erik nicht verlieren, das hier nicht verlieren.  
Vielleicht war er doch nicht so schlau wie er dachte.  
Neben ihm unterdrückte Erik ein Gähnen und Charles wurde bewusst, dass er den Körperkontakt nicht unterbrochen hatte. Stattdessen zeichneten Eriks Fingerspitzen kleine Kreise auf seinem Rücken. Vorsichtige, zarte Berührungen, als wäre seine Haut eines der dünnen Blätter Skizzenpapier, die Charles in seinem Zimmer gesehen hatte, bedeckt mit feinen schwarzen Linien, die sich zu Landschaften oder Gesichter vereinten.  
Gänsehaut überzog seinen Rücken, aber er hielt Erik nicht auf. Er wollte nicht. Zu gut fühlten sich die Berührungen an. Und Charles erwischte sich dabei, sich zu fragen, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn sie sich unter anderen Umständen kennen gelernt hätten. Am Tresen einer Bar, berauscht von zu vielen Drinks und vertrauten Gesten. Vor einem Regal in einem Buchladen, als sie nach demselben Buch griffen. Oder irgendwo in der Stadt, wo sie aufeinander zugingen, ihre Blicke sich trafen und einander endlose Sekunden nicht losließen … Ob sie auch hier gelandet wären? In diesem Augenblick, in dem die kalte Luft schwer war von all den Dingen, die zwischen ihnen standen?  
„Du kannst hier schlafen.“ In der nächtlichen Stille klang seine Stimme unnatürlich laut. „Bei mir.“  
Erik zog seine Hand zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt und auch Charles zuckte zusammen, als die vertraute Wärme von einer Sekunde auf die andere verschwand.  
So oft, wie er diese Antwort inzwischen von Erik bekommen hatte, sollte es eigentlich nicht mehr wehtun. Tatsächlich schmerzte es jedes einzelne Mal.  
Er glaubte nicht, dass Erik nicht bei ihm bleiben wollte, irgendwo tief in sich. Aber er konnte nicht.  
Nachts holte ihn seine Vergangenheit ein, schlug ihre grausamen Klauen in seinen Verstand und ließ ihn alles nochmal erleben, alle Angst, allen Schmerz. Manchmal hörte Charles ihn dann schreien. Oder weinen wie der zwölfjährige Junge, der er gewesen war, als Shaw sein Leben zerstörte.  
Einmal nur, während ihrer Reise durch die Vereinigten Staaten, war er nachts in Eriks Albträume eingedrungen und hatte den zerlumpten und abgemagerten Jungen aus der dunklen Zelle befreit, an deren dicker Holztür er so lange gekratzt hatte, dass seine Finger voller Blut waren. Er hatte geglaubt, Erik würde ihm dankbar sein. Stattdessen hatte er ihm das Versprechen abgezwungen, nie wieder in seinen Kopf zu schauen. Er wollte nicht, dass ihn jemand so sah, gefangen in diesen Träumen, die ihn seine Hilflosigkeit wieder und wieder durchleben ließen, wie ein grausames Musikstück, das er nicht abstellen konnte.  
Charles könnte es darauf schieben, dass Erik ihm nicht vertraute. Aber als er ihre Gedanken vereint und nach Eriks schmaler, blutiger Hand gegriffen hatte, war ihm noch etwas anderes klar geworden.  
Erik kämpfte nicht gegen die Träume an. Er versuchte es nicht einmal. Als würde ein Teil von ihm die nächtliche Folter genießen. Die dunklen Erinnerungen waren der Zunder, der das Feuer seines Zorns schon so lange am Leben hielt, dass ihm eine Welt ohne Flammen, Hitze und Asche unmöglich erschien. Und er würde dieses Feuer bewahren, bis es ihn am Ende verschlang.  
„Nein, ich gehe in mein Zimmer.“ Eriks Stimme klang hohl, als käme sie aus großer Tiefe.  
Charles nickte nur. Und er wusste nicht wieso, aber plötzlich musste er an das denken, was Erik vorhin zu ihm gesagt hatte. Dass sie beide gut darin waren, Dinge zu ignorieren. Vielleicht hatte er Recht.  
Erik wandte sich ab und ging zurück zur Terrassentür. Und auch wenn Charles wusste, dass es sinnlos war, murmelte er noch einmal seinen Namen.  
„Falls du es dir anders überlegst … ich bin hier.“  
Diesmal zögerte Erik nicht. „Kommst du mit rein?“, fragte er, ohne auf seine Einladung einzugehen.  
Charles verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte in den Nachthimmel über sich.  
Wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte, war es absurd, die Sterne als schön oder gar romantisch zu bezeichnen. Was waren sie schon? Leblose Ansammlungen von Gas und Plasma, unendlich weit weg und von vornherein zum Tode verurteilt. Und bis dahin erreichte ihr kaltes Licht kaum den Boden. Nur ein Zyniker würde dabei an Liebe denken.  
„Gleich …“  
Er hörte Eriks Schritte hinter sich, erst auf dem Parkett, dann auf dem Teppich, von dem er seine Kleidungsstücke auflas. Charles schloss die Augen. Er hasste diese Momente. Sie fühlten sich wie eine Niederlage an. Als würde er Erik verlieren. Als hätte er versagt.  
Vorhin hatte er sich gefragt, was Eriks Gründe für diese Affäre waren. Jetzt kam er nicht umhin, über seine eigenen nachzudenken. Besonders die, die er meist verdrängte, weil er zu feige und zu stolz war, sie sich einzugestehen. Dass er das zwischen ihnen zuließ, weil er insgeheim hoffte, dass es Erik dazu brachte zu bleiben. Und dass es für diesen Wunsch mehr Gründe gab als den, dass er ihn davor bewahren wollte, in dem Inferno in seinem Inneren zugrunde zu gehen. Viel mehr …

Als Charles zurück in die Bibliothek kam, schlug die Stille wie Wasser über ihm zusammen. Die Musik spielte nicht mehr und für einen Moment vermisste er das leise Kratzen der Nadel auf dem Vinyl, das ihm das Gefühl gab, nicht allein zu sein.  
Erik hatte ihre Sachen auf das Sofa gelegt. Er schaute ihn an, doch nichts in seinem Gesicht verriet, ob er etwas von dem bemerkte, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Charles sah ihm zu, wie er in seine Hose schlüpfte und sie locker schloss. Verknittert wie sie war, würde Erik sie nachher achtlos in die Ecke seines Zimmers werfen, in der seine dreckigen Trainingssachen lagen. Dann würde er duschen gehen und die Spuren ihrer gemeinsamen Stunden von seiner Haut waschen, bevor er in sein Bett stieg. Und morgen früh würden sie wieder so tun, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.  
Charles schluckte schwer, aber das Brennen, das sich ausgehend von seinem Hals in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete, verschwand nicht. Die Erinnerungen an die letzten Wochen flossen zusammen und formten ein Bild, zu deutlich, um es länger ignorieren zu können.  
Es gab keine anderen Umstände. Ihre Leben hatten keine anderen Berührungspunkte, nur diesen hier. Den Kampf gegen Sebastian Shaw. Und wenn er vorbei war, würde Erik sich umdrehen und gehen, wie er es jede Nacht tat. Vielleicht wollte ein Teil von ihm bleiben. Vielleicht auch nicht. Erik würde es ihm nicht sagen. Und egal, was er selbst sagte oder tat, es würde nicht reichen, um Erik aufzuhalten. Er, Charles Xavier, reichte nicht.  
Irgendwie hätte er das wohl ahnen müssen. Das Schachspiel ließ nicht zu, dass die Könige Frieden schlossen, ihre Kräfte vereinten und für ein gemeinsames Ziel in den Krieg zogen. Nein, sie waren dazu bestimmt, auf verschiedenen Seiten zu stehen.  
Erik ging zu dem kleinen Tisch mit dem Schachbrett und setzte den schwarzen König ein Feld nach vorne.  
„Wir müssen diese Partie noch beenden.“ Er sah auf. „Wartest du auf mich?“  
Charles zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Wie jeden Abend, mein Freund.“  
Sie wussten beide, dass es eine Lüge war.

*

Spiele nie Schach.

_Kurt Tucholsky_


End file.
